finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:StarlightComics/Our Final Destination- a fan fiction Part 1
Hi, i'm from Malaysia and I am a big fan of the Final Destination series and it has inspired me to write a story. The rain poured heavily as the Half Circle Express Bus was driving around Bukit Merah Road. There are 40 people in the bus. Among them were students from Dato' Bijaya Setia Secondary School. Their names were Shawn Seth, Wilson Chin, Natalie Greyson, Kevin Ronald, Alice Ronald, Hannah Sander, Harry Mossi and Chong Lee. Shawn was looking out the window when Wilson suddenly tapped his shoulder behind his seat. 'Hey, Shawn. Can I sit in front with you?', he asked. 'Sure.' Shawn replied and Wilson jumped into the seat in front of him. 'So, how's it going with Natalie?' questioned Wilson jokingly. 'Shut up, Wilson.' repied Shawn swiftly, looking at Natalie, making sure she's still asleep and has earphones in her ears. 'Come on!', complained Kevin, his PSP slightly wet. 'These windows won't stay shut!'. He pushed back the loose window shut. 'Well it's your fault that you lost in rock-paper-scissors.', replied her older sister, Alice. Hannah, drinking a smoothie was seeing the cliff that was to her left and she saw a couple of boulders roll down the cliff, pass behind the bus and roll down another cliff under the bus. Suddenly, the bus went over a rock and Hannah accidentally dropped the smoothie, spilling it all over the bus floor next to her. The bus driver was humming a tune, unaware of the shaking coffee cup next to him. In front of the cup was a driving license. It reads; Calvin Koshner, Age: 23. A necklace on the dasboard started to edge off the dashboard. 'When is this rain going to end?', said Harry, with a book about plane crashes in his hand. 'Well, jugding by the distance of the clouds, the speed of wind and the direction of the rain, we can assume that-' , said Chong, who was sitting next to him, before being interupted by Harry with, 'You think you're so smart, Chong.' Suddenly, the bus drove into a pothole, waking up Natalie and almost caused the coffee cup to tilt and drop on Calvin's leg. The necklace finally dropped and got hooked onto the radio switch, turning it on. The song 'Demons' starting playing, startling everyone on the bus, especially Shawn. Calvin quickly turned off the radio. 'When are we gonna reach Bukit Merah Resort?', asked Wilson. Shawn looked at his watch and replied 'In about twenty minutes.', then looked out the window. Suddenly, a wet newspaper flew onto the bus window where Shawn was. It reads; 'BUS EXPLODED, KILLS 40'. It freaked out Shawn a bit as the bus was full of people during that time. The newspaper flew away, taken by the wind a few seconds later. It was getting dark. Shawn looked at his watch again. It was 6:00 p.m. Calvin turned on the headlights, but they were malfunctioning and flickering. Calvin had to drive to the darkness for a moment. A few seconds later, the headlights suddenly worked, only for Calvin to see a giant boulder in front of the bus. Calvin took a sharp right, evading the rock. The loose window opened, almost throwing Kevin out of the bus. He accidentally dropped his PSP as he was outside. Before he could catch it, his head was destroyed by a pole of a powerline. Blood splattered over the bus windows outside, including Shawn's. The coffee cup finally fell on Calvin's leg, splattering coffee on his left leg and crotch. A landslide suddenly appeared behind the bus. Calvin tried to avoid several boulders from bashing the bus but he lost control, causing the bus to spin and accidentally hit the door switch. The doors open furiously. Alice, who was sitting in front of the door, was thrown out of the bus due to the momentum. She landed on the road, collecting cuts and bruises. She opens her eyes, just to see her last moment as she was run over by the same bus. Calvin jammed on the breaks, causing the bus to tilt to it's right. Hannah, trying to hang on, slipped on her spilt smoothie and the bus flipped to it's side. Hannah's face landed on the bus window, causing the window to break, filleting Hannah between the bus and the road. Shawn, Wilson and Natalie held on tightly on their seats. Chong was hanging on his seat when another seat came loose in front of him and bashed his body. Harry, who was next to him, was horrified at what he just saw. Screams of horror and pain filled the bus. The landslide stopped for a moment, everyone thinking that they survived, then the landslide pushed the bus off the cliff. The bus went head down, where Calvin was impaled by a tree. The bus exploded, sending Calvin's driving license towards Harry, slicing his neck, killing him. The rest of the explosion reaches Wilson, Natalie and finally Shawn. Shawn could feel the heat nearly reaching him, when suddenly... The sound of thunder woke Shawn as he was dreaming. Realized it was a dream, Shawn relaxed as he felt a tap on his shoulder. 'Hey, Shawn. Can I sit in front with you?' Wilson asked. To be continued... *tell me what you think of my story. be honest... and if there is any spelling or grammar errors, please let me know coz im not that good at english since imma malaysian. Category:Blog posts